It is known to store hydrogen, as well as other gases in salt caverns. These large storage sites help to provide a buffer in the event when customer demand exceeds normal production capacity or if production capacity is reduced below normal levels. For various reasons, the pressures within these large salt caverns can be very high, sometimes greatly exceeding the pressure of the pipeline to which the gas will be subsequently introduced. One method of controlling the pressure of the gas is to use a pressure control device, which is configured to safely reduce the pressure of the gas before it is introduced to the pipeline. However, if this device were to fail, the overall safety would be compromised. A solution known heretofore has been to include a pressure relief valve downstream the pressure control device, which allows for the system to depressurize to a vent or flare stack. Unfortunately, this solution requires a large capital expenditure as the vent or flare stack must be sized large enough to handle the entire volume of the underground storage cavern.